


Red Strike

by nitro9



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Fluff, Gen, short and sweet, team antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro9/pseuds/nitro9
Summary: A quiet night at the office turns into a "rescue" operation when Jane gets the team to help him give Lisbon a special sort of gift.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Red Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill the prompt "Jane + Lisbon + intangible gift". The rest of the team invited themselves. Set sometime during Season 3.

Lisbon left her office to refresh her coffee. The bullpen was dark and deserted, even Jane's couch. It was later than she realized. Just twenty more minutes, she determined and continued to the break room. When she returned, she stopped in surprise. A selection of Nerf guns were propped against her desk, along with a note in Jane's handwriting.

"Your team is holding me hostage upstairs. Save me!"

"Game on," she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing back to back, Cho and Rigsby clutched their Nerf guns in the dim hallway outside Jane's attic room.

"You really think she'll come?" asked Rigsby.

"Yes," intoned Cho.

The elevator started to grind it's way upwards towards them. The men shifted into full alert.

"Here we go," said Rigsby. Cho melted into the shadows and covered the stairs while Rigsby positioned himself so he could see into the carriage as the doors dinged open. It appeared empty, but he let off some shots through the doors.

"Don't shoot," an unfamiliar voice quavered from inside. Rigsby approached cautiously, Nerf gun at the ready. A wrapped sandwich appeared in the doorway, then a young man peeked around the corner. "Delivery for Wayne Rigsby."

"I didn't order anything."

"Already paid for. Just take it," the man said, eyeing the gun nervously.

Rigsby lowered his gun and reached out for the sandwich. "Thanks, man."

"Rigsby," Cho chastised.

"It's a free sandwich," Rigsby explained, looking back over his shoulder.

*pop* He felt a dart bounce off his chest. He turned back. The sandwich man was pointing a Nerf gun at him, grinning.

Rigsby looked confused. "Does that count?" he asked.

Cho turned to address him.

*pop* *pop* Two darts found their marks.

"Those did," said Lisbon, creeping up behind them. "Thanks, Liam," she called to the delivery man.

"No problem." He smiled as the doors slid shut.

"Where's Van Pelt?" asked Lisbon.

"Can't say," said Cho.

"We're dead," added Rigsby nonchalantly, taking a bite of sandwich.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and approached the door to Jane's room. She grabbed the lid off an old metal trash can, then pulled the door open while staying to the side. A volley of darts whistled through the dark opening. She attracted more fire, then waited. When the darts paused, she rolled into the room and took stock of her surroundings.

Some lights through the window highlighted Jane's sitting silhouette, and Van Pelt off to the side, trying to clear a jam. Lisbon advanced, firing rapidly around her shield. Ultimately Van Pelt stopped with an annoyed groan.

"Cease fire already, you got me."

Lisbon confirmed that Van Pelt had dropped her weapons, then she set aside her shield and went to Jane. He spun the chair around and smiled at her, his arms tied loosely to the chair.

"We won?" he asked.

"I won," she confirmed as she set him free.

"Excellent," he stood and addressed the agents who had congregated behind her. "Losers clean up. Lisbon and I will go reserve a table for everyone at O'Malley's."

Cho frowned. "This was your idea."

"Yeah."

"You should help."

He started to protest, but Lisbon interrupted. "We'll all clean up," she insisted. She grinned at them. "Thanks for this, it was fun."

They smiled back, Jane's eyes sparkling with pleasure. "Anytime."


End file.
